hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Wing
|kana = ウイング |rōmaji = Uingu |name = Wing |manga debut = Chapter 45 |anime debut = Episode 37 (1999) Episode 27 (2011) |japanese voice = Masami Kikuchi (1999) Toshihiko Seki (2011) |english voice = Roger Rhodes (1999) |gender = Male |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |occupation = Hunter |type = Enhancement |image gallery = yes}} Wing (ウイング, Uingu) is Zushi's teacher Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 45, and the man who introduced Nen to Killua Zoldyck and Gon Freecss. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 46 He is an assistant master of Shingen-ryu kung-fu, a former student of Biscuit Krueger, and a skilled user of Nen. Appearance Wing is a man of average height and build. He has black, unkept hair, and wears glasses. He is usually seen wearing a light pink shirt that is only partially tucked in, along with gray pants, and white shoes. Personality He is somewhat absent-minded about his appearance and has a fairly modest demeanor. However, he is more than he appears. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 45 Wing's personality takes from his youth when he trained under Biscuit. She described him as a guy who, "Always falls asleep and wears his clothes inside-out no matter how much you warn him." She also states that he was, "Really bad at learning", and was surprised that he became a teacher. Plot Heavens Arena arc Gon and Killua first encounter Wing and his student Zushi when they are competing in the Heavens Arena. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 45 Having deceived the pair about Nen prior Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 46, Wing begrudgingly takes on Gon and Killua as students after the two reach the 200th floor such as to protect their lives from those who use Nen. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 47 Wing gently jolts open Gon's and Killua's aura nodes Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 48 and trains them seriously for several months in the Heavens Arena. He punishes Gon for playing around during his match and restricting him from seeing Hisoka's match Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 52 and using Nen for two months. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 51 After the pair finishes learning the basics, he congratulates them as they pass the secret part of the Hunter Exam, revealing he's their Examiner and that most of the other Hunter Examinees that passed are learning Nen as well. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 60 Greed Island arc His next appearance is during the Greed Island arc when Gon calls him for advice in developing a Hatsu ability. Wing and Zushi were still at Heavens Arena at the time. He was also mentioned by Biscuit Krueger to have been one of her former students. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Wing makes an appearance at Isaac Netero's funeral and at the election for the new Chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 320 He is last seen checking up on Gon at the hospital.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 324 Abilities & Powers Wing is an Enhancer and his Hatsu are yet to be revealed. Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 60 Based on his knowledge and his ability to be able to perform all the basic Nen principles with ease, it is not far-fetched to assume that he is one of the most powerful Nen users in the series. References Navigation fr:Wing Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Male characters Category:Enhancers Category:Nen users